Como Eu Poderia Saber
by K. Ichinomiya
Summary: O pérfido e complicado mundo no principal jornal inglês: The Zodiac. Um redator-chefe exigente e um funcionário mandrião se embrenham em uma situação beligerante que acarretam complicações no plano profissional e no campo sentimental. Um fotógrafo ambicioso consegue informações de carestia com o intento de embaraçar a vida de seu chefe [...] Milo x Camus/ Saga x Kanon/ Mask x Dite


**Como Eu Poderia Saber**

O pérfido e complicado mundo no principal jornal inglês: The Zodiac. Um redator-chefe exigente e um funcionário mandrião se embrenham em uma situação beligerante que acarretam complicações no plano profissional e no campo sentimental. Um fotógrafo ambicioso consegue informações de carestia com o intento de embaraçar a vida de seu chefe que acaba se submetendo a seus caprichos, mas desconhece o motivo real daquele joguete proditório.

Milo x Camus | Saga x Kanon | Death Mask x Afrodite

[Excedi o número de caracteres na Sinopse]

* * *

**_Disclaimer__:_**

- Contém Yaoi, sexo, incesto e situações pesadas. (+18 M)  
- Não aceito críticas em relação a formação dos casais, então nem venha reclamar de Milo x Camus/ Saga x Kanon entre outros.

* * *

Prólogo

O cheiro irritante das paredes recém pintadas incomodava Milo, que olhava para o novo rosto enigmático. Ele parecia o tipinho que deveria manter uma distância considerável. Por que estava ali? Talvez alguém para fazer algum tipo de vistoria no escritório.

– Estamos aqui todos reunidos para dar boas-vindas ao novo redator-chefe. Por favor, senhor Champoudry, apresente-se. – Saga estava com seu melhor sorriso no rosto, talvez ostensivo, ao fazer um gesto na direção do ruivo, que se encontrava situado em um nível diferente ao seu lado, um pouco atrás mexendo em papéis. Cessou o que fazia quando foi mencionado, e deu alguns passos a frente, seu olhar era inexpressivo; existiam apenas alguns presentes na sala.

– Trabalho neste setor exatamente sete anos – começou o exórdio, o sotaque francês fazia uma leve inflexão em sua voz. O grego mais jovem não conseguiu acreditar, Milo ficou apenas ouvindo os próprios pensamentos. Aquele cargo deveria ser seu. E não de um outrem qualquer que emergiu no jornal de pára-quedas. Fechou sua expressão momentaneamente. Agora receberia ordens de um francês irrisório.

Saga, diretor-executivo, comentou a pouco tempo que havia a necessidade de despedir o antigo redator-chefe, apelidado de fantasma por seus atrasos e faltas excessivas. Um jornal não iria fluir se continuasse daquela maneira. Milo pensou que talvez fosse uma mensagem de forma indireta que seria promovido, sabia de sua própria eficiência. Porém, estava errado.

"Precisamos de pessoas novas no _The Zodiac_." Rememorou as palavras do chefe há poucos dias, aquilo o faz bufar, irritado, desejando em seu âmago que o tempo seguisse mais lestamente.

– Ele irá começar hoje, gostaria que você, Milo, indicasse a sala do nosso novo funcionário. – Saiu do seu mundo contestador, se dando conta que a apresentação havia chegado ao fim. Camus. Conseguiu lembrar-se de seu primeiro nome. Tentou não demonstrar o quão incômoda seria a aquela ação. Apenas fez um gesto com a cabeça, confirmando. Negar não deixaria Saga satisfeito, foi uma ordem fantasia por um tom de pedido.

– Como quiser chefe – esperou que o ruivo arrumasse seus pertences, mas não o ajudou, aguardando-o próximo da porta, não demorou muito para o novo chefe conseguir se restabelecer, pegando algumas folhas de papel e uma maleta de couro. Um ladeou o outro quando andavam pelo corredor, alguns curiosos retardavam os passos do francês para se apresentarem. Milo não estava gostando daquela atenção toda que o outrem estava recebendo, alguns apenas lhe lançavam breves cumprimentos quando notavam sua presença, era o mais popular em seu setor, mas estava certo que aquilo duraria um período curto. Camus se mostrava paciente, mas distante; o grego percebeu que ele não era muito de falar, dando sempre algumas escusas; um silêncio emergiu entre ambos quando adentraram na sala do antigo redator-chefe.

– Precisará de algo, Camus? – Aquele momento sem palavras foi interrompido por Milo, fitando o outro que organizava a mesa, jogando alguns papéis no lixo.

– Gostaria que me tratasse como apenas senhor Champoudry – mencionou o modo informal que ele se dirigiu, fazendo uma censura clara. Mostrando que era totalmente profissional. Camus sabia diferenciar amizade de trabalho, por isso sempre foi o destaque dos locais que trabalhavam. Apesar de que alguns o censuram por sempre se isolar em um mundo privado. Tratavam todos de uma maneira educada, mas não era de marcar saídas no final de semana. – _Non_, se precisar de algo eu o chamo. Mas talvez seja uma boa hora para um café.

Não demonstrou, mas aquilo irritou o redator loiro, formigando em suas entranhas como picadas de um inseto. Queria falar que o chamaria do modo como o convir, mas ele era seu chefe e então se calou. Já estava insatisfeito com a entrada dele no jornal, agora gostaria de vir lhe dando ordens? Tudo bem era seu superior, mas não seu secretário particular.

– Existe funcionário aqui para isso; servi-lo – ralhou.

– Que seja. Qual é seu nome mesmo? – Ignorou a forma que ele o respondeu, sentando em sua cadeira.

– Milo.

– Milo, traga o meu café. E não demore. – Lançou-lhe um olhar frígido.

O loiro revirou os olhos e deixou a sala. Insuportável, sim, aquele francês do nariz empinado era insuportável. Constatou isso no primeiro momento que esteve em sua presença.

x-x-x

– Senhor Saga, Afrodite Jönsson quer falar com o senhor. – A voz feminina na pequena secretária o fez suspirar, mas o outrem não o deixou levantar, estava sentado de lado em seu colo, lhe distribuindo alguns beijos na extensão do pescoço.

– Diga que está ocupado, Sa... – Murmurou, entre aquela carícia, segurando em ambas as partes do colete do terno, o outro levou sua mão até a cintura delgada e novamente uma chamada.

– Eu tenho que realmente ir, Kan. – Esperava que ele se levantasse, pois não conseguiria afastá-lo, o queria próximo. Afrodite frisava que o assunto era de certa importância, e aquilo atiçou a curiosidade de Saga. Kanon fechou o semblante, como uma criança mimada que foi contrariada, não o obedecendo, mas cessou a provocação.

– Como prefere suas 'prioridades' – comentou, com sarcasmo e ciúme. Soergue-se, e sua seriedade se tornou estampada em suas feições. – O que esse tal de Afrodite quer? – Ajeitou de forma lesta e despreocupada, sua blusa, movendo seu olhar ao irmão que permanecia sentado.

E novamente o chamado da secretária abafou a resposta de Saga. Prontamente Kanon apertou o pequeno botão do aparelho que ativava a fala do receptor.

– Eu autorizo a subida de Afrodite.

– Tudo bem, senhor – a mulher não notou que a voz não pertencia a Saga, pelas nuances tênues de alteração da fala de ambos.

Eram gêmeos, partilhavam de compleições com equidade, suas diferenças não passavam de alguns pontos na personalidade. Além da aparência, dividiam outro laço, um sentimento intenso e proibido pela sociedade, foi oriundo da adolescência quando se tocaram pela primeira vez, não como irmãos, mas sim como amantes – completavam-se de forma harmoniosa e sublime –, em conseqüência dos vetos sociais, deveriam ter discrição. Saga era uma figura pública, existia uma imagem a se zelar, além da vida no jornal, se embrenhou na política. Kanon seguiu o sonho de se juntar a marinha inglesa, e a vida militar existiam suas sanções e diretrizes; apesar do quotidiano turbulento e ativo, sempre encontravam um jeito de terem um momento mais íntimo entre os dois.

Foi à vez do gêmeo mais velho não se mostrar satisfeito pelo adiantamento da visita, deixou um dos braços no encosto do assento, e com a mão livre, circundou o pulso de Kanon, puxando o irmão novamente para próximo.

– Juro que à noite vou recompensá-lo – o coagiu a se envergar em sua direção, a mão agora segurava de forma firme sua nuca, fazendo seus lábios se encontrarem brevemente.

Kanon primeiramente se mostrou indiferente, mas cedeu, abrandou sua expressão com aquela proposta, permitindo o toque e o correspondendo com outro selinho, se desvencilhou dele e novamente ficou em pé, escorando-se na mesa e perto do outro loiro. Lançou-lhe um olhar de malícia.

– Você sabe como me convencer. – Iria inclinar-se para roubar um beijo, mas se afastou de prontidão quando ouviu algumas batidas na porta.

– Entre. – Saga anuncia, acariciou a mão do caçula, que se afastou, mas antes o fitou por um momento breve com ternura.

Quando Afrodite adentrou, estava com um envelope em suas mãos, seus orbes azulados foram de Saga ao outro gêmeo, recebendo um olhar severo do segundo, estava ciente que não era bem-vindo, mas ignorou. O jovem de madeixas flavas era fotógrafo do _The Zodiac, _faria exatamente dois anos. A presunção e ambição do Afrodite se destacavam e Saga não confia inteiramente no sueco, porém não poderia fazer censuras em relação ao seu trabalho, que era exercido de maneira admirável.

– Estou atrapalhando? – Indagou, de forma ostensiva, fingindo se preocupar de interromper algo entre os dois, o sorriso que emergiu nos lábios finos do sueco foi matreiro.

– Não está. Eu já estava indo. – Kanon redargüiu, controlando-se interiormente, trocando um último olhar com o gêmeo antes de deixar a sala. Afrodite seguiu os passos do irmão do seu chefe, parecendo que sabia de algo e não viu o colorido com dissabor que o rosto de Saga se crispou pela ausência do caçula.

"E mais um daqueles pedindo um aumento." Pensou prontamente, cruzando os dedos, os entrelaçando um pouco acima de sua boca, sério, indicou que se aproximasse de forma muda, apenas com seus olhos, um azul intenso. O sueco gabava-se de sua beleza, que muitos comentavam e invejavam, gostaria de trabalhar como repórter, se exibir na mídia, mas ainda teria muito chão antes disso, como Saga comentou uma vez esporádica.

Afrodite sentou na cadeira a sua frente, com um ar resoluto e enigmático, colocou o pé apoiado no outro joelho, com as costas ajeitadas de forma confortável no almofado do assento, deixando o envelope sobre a mesa, na beirada.

– Gostaria de mostrar uma nova seção de fotos, sei que será do seu interesse. – Mexeu nos cabelos, assumindo uma expressão mordaz e felina, fazendo o envoltório das fotos deslizarem pelo objeto lenhoso e parar perto dos braços de Saga, que desfez de sua posição para pegá-lo em sua mão.

O grego abriu e o conteúdo o fez assolar a expressão de seriedade para uma de genuína surpresa. Fotos, muitas fotos, suas com Kanon, abraços, beijos, toques de mão, coisas que definitivamente gostariam de esconder de todos.

– Seu... – Não concluiu aquele início de frase. Pensou em destruir aquilo, não compreendo as intenções do sueco. Mas quando fez menção do que faria, Afrodite deu uma risada, observando tudo com um olhar superior.

– Acha que sou idiota? Tenho os negativos. Gostaria de algumas coisas, e se você negar, esses registros serão a nova capa do jornal ou podem circular pela internet. – Cruzou os braços, já não o tratando com formalidade – seria um grande problema para você e seu irmão se fosse de conhecimento público, não? E Kanon ama tanto o que faz... imagina ser coagido a deixar seu oficio? Uma decepção. Mas não se preocupe, não é apenas ele envolvido. Você está em minhas mãos, Saga.

Desconhecia inteiramente como Afrodite sabia tanto de sua vida e de Kanon, queria avançar nele e engalfinhá-lo, pela ira miríades que borbulhava em seu âmago, mas permaneceu em seu lugar, deveria manter sua postura, afinal, só iria piorar a situação, não era seu feitio utilizar primeiramente a hostilidade. Passou a mão pelo rosto, irritado, sabendo que estava à mercê de um subalterno, não, não poderia aceitar algo assim. Mas pensou no irmão e as palavras que o fotógrafo falou.

– O que você quer?

– Coisas. – Levantou de seu lugar, deixando o conteúdo sobre a mesa – primeiro gostaria que aceitasse sairmos daqui e almoçarmos.

– Estou ocupado. – Cortou-o, queria rever o amado, Kanon não iria gostar de saber que se alongou naquela arenga com o sueco. – Tenho coisas a resolver, Afrodite.

– Essa palavra não existe mais, Saga.

– Tudo bem, mas não quero que isso seja de conhecimento do Kanon... – fechou o semblante, encontraria algum jeito de cessar aquele novo laço, em sua cabeça, já havia o amaldiçoado diversas vezes.

– Depende apenas de você, Saga, só de você. – Retorquiu quase em rumorejo, felinamente. Iria se aproveitar integralmente daquela situação.

x-x-x

– O seu café – Milo muito contrariado aproximou-se, deixando o copo em cima do móvel de madeira. O outro manteve a frigidez anterior, pegando o líquido quente. Não ocorreram agradecimentos da parte do francês, que retirou seus óculos para sorver uma quantidade pequena da bebida. "Franceses mal-educados." Apenas pensou, mas se permitiu manter o silêncio, não queria causar intrigas no primeiro dia que o conhecia.

– Você terá duas matérias para aprontar e não quero delongas. – Novamente volveu sua atenção ao café, tranquilamente bebeu uma quantidade similar a anterior, apreciando-o – Saga mandou ficar de olho em você. Vejo que costuma tardar os trabalhos.

Milo suspira quando o ouviu, já imaginando qual tipo de chefe o ruivo se encaixava; o redator-chefe anterior, não costumava se incomodar com a data final de entregas.

– Como quiser. Quantos dias eu terei para aprontá-las?

– Dias? Até amanhã, Milo. E vejo que uma está atrasada, já deve ter iniciado. Não? – Fez um gesto com a mão, indicando que se retirasse da sala. – Comece seu trabalho já.

Não, não havia iniciado. Pois com a saída do antigo chefe, ocorreram inúmeras intrigas. Sabia que hoje, não iria dormir.

"Maldito, francês. Verá que estarei em seu lugar daqui a algum tempo." A moldura dos seus pensamentos foi com confiança, enquanto saía da sala de Camus e caminhava até sua mesa.

– Esse realmente será um caso complicado – o ruivo falou apenas para si, findando o conteúdo do seu café enquanto dirigia sua atenção à tela do notebook.

* * *

**Continua...  
**

**N/A:** E aí, gente? Então, essa idéia me surgiu de rompante, sério. (Ou sou só louca mesmo '-') Sabe quando você está terminando um capítulo de uma fanfic e do nada surge uma idéia? Entããão. Foi bem isso. Vou dedicar essa fanfic a algumas pessoas: Van, Kah, Mari (Shall) e Pan. Que sei que curtem os casais mencionados. Bem, espero que gostem. E não me matem por não atualizar as outras, eu tipo, TIVE que começar a escrever essa. E agradeço a minha "beta", Kah, que eu fiquei enchendo e enchendo... hahaha

**N/A² :** Gente desculpa, mas eu tive que fazer certa rivalidade entre Camus e Milo, eu amo isso e vai render muitas situações. E Saga e Afrodite situação beem tensa, quando o Kanon descobrir... Não liguem para os errinhos se encontrarem, por favor, eu vou ajeitá-los melhor. E bem, nos vemos no próximo capítulo. :D


End file.
